


Мы из правительства

by Chiterabob



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Angels, Humor, M/M, UST, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 08:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8049904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiterabob/pseuds/Chiterabob
Summary: две маленькие зарисовки о том, как два ангела-утырка приспосабливаются к жизни на Земле.)





	1. Кожа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We're From the Government](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628281) by [CatLovePower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLovePower/pseuds/CatLovePower). 



– Кажется, с этим телом что-то не то.

Фиоре сказал «с этим» так, словно говорил о чужом теле. В каком-то смысле это было правдой, ведь они оба просто носили костюмы из плоти, большую часть времени ощущая их чужими и странными. 

Его голос – высоковатый и нетерпеливый – доносился из маленькой ванной их комнаты в мотеле. 

ДеБланк представил себе его, стоящим голым в ванне, оглядывающим свое странное тело с видом озадаченного щенка. Спустя несколько секунд он понял, куда такие мысли могут его завести, и запретил себе об этом думать. Вместо этого он сосредоточился на пятне плесени на потолке, на мягкости матраса под спиной, на доносившемся из соседнего номера бормотании телевизора. Надо было отвлечься на приземленное; ведь у них и правда не было времени на другое.

– Серьезно, мне кажется, это плохо кончится.

Однажды они уже умерли и после вернулись. С их телами не случилось ничего страшного. Они были эффективными, достаточно неприметными, одетыми соответственно местности…

– Ты не мог бы подойти и посмотреть? – что-то похожее на отчаяние зазвучало в голосе Фиоре.

ДеБланк застонал. Кровать была удобной, и доносившиеся снаружи негромкие звуки успокаивали, и ему в самом деле не очень-то хотелось вставать и тащиться в ванную, чтобы посмотреть на то, как психует Фиоре. Он перевернулся и встал с кровати:  
– И будет лучше, если ты там одет…

Фиоре стоял перед зеркалом, вглядываясь в отражение и вцепившись в раковину с такой силой, что костяшки пальцев побелели. Он выглядел расстроенным, лицо его слегка покраснело. ДеБланк всерьез заинтересовался, что же такое с ним приключилось.

– Ты только посмотри! Оно теперь шелушится! – Фиоре был очень расстроен предательством своего тела, и выглядел, как обиженный ребенок.

– Иди сюда, 

ДеБланк ласково довел ангела от раковины до ванны и усадил на ее край, чтобы получше разглядеть его лицо.

– Может быть, это болезнь… Лучше убей меня… Я вернусь как новенький…

– С тобой все будет в порядке, – сказал ДеБланк и его глубокий уверенный голос остановил бессвязное паническое бормотание Фиоре. Он положил руку на плечо Фиоре, пытаясь подкрепить этим жестом свои слова. Прикосновение, это так странно по-человечески. Но оно сработало, потому что Фиоре поднял заплаканные глаза и спросил:  
– Правда?

– Уверен.

– И что же это?

– У твоего тела светлая кожа, а мы в Техасе.

Для самого ДеБланка этого объяснения было вполне достаточно, но Фиоре не понял, и смотрел на него выжидающе. 

– Ты просто обгорел на солнце, – вздохнул ДеБланк. – Это пройдет. В следующий раз не забудь свою шляпу.


	2. Вилка

Им совершенно не нужно было есть. Они понятия не имели, какова природа этого явления, но их чела были человеческими и нечеловеческими одновременно. Тем не менее, наблюдая за тем, как Фиоре всю ночь залипает на рекламе еды, он начал ощущать, как его собственный рот наполняется слюной.

Решение было принято, направленияе было определено. Вскоре они уже ехали в молчании по темной дороге, выглядывая закусочную, открытую в столь поздний час. Можно сказать, это был порыв. В конце концов, все, что им надлежало делать, – ждать. Возможности, идеи или знака. (ДеБланк не верил в знаки, но их миссия была на грани провала, и, может быть, рекламу еды можно было расценить как знак.)

Они уселись на ярко-красные пластиковые стулья, слегка потрескавшиеся и дешевые на вид. Стол был грязный, а официантка посмотрела на них с презрением, когда звякнул колокольчик на входе. ДеБланк никогда не обращал внимания на детали, но чем дольше они оставались на Земле, тем больше мелочей он замечал.

– Я буду один бургер «Большой, как Техас», – прочитал Фиоре. Он сидел прямо и казался серьезным, но ДеБланк видел, что был он весьма взволнован от новых ощущений в забегаловке. 

Скучающая официантка покачала головой и издала невнятный протестующий звук из набитого жвачкой рта.

– Не бери его, дорогуша.

«Дорогуша» – какое хорошее слово для выражения нежности… Конечно, в данном случае оно ничего не значило, ведь Фиоре не был знаком с этой женщиной, но звучало оно мило и интересно. ДеБланк сделал мысленную заметку запомнить его. Из задумчивости его вывело неловкое молчание, воцарившееся в закусочной.

Он поднял глаза и оглядел сцену: маленькая официантка, готовая принять заказ, которого все не было, Фиоре, начинающий паниковать под своей большой шляпой.

– Он возьмет ваш самый большой бургер, спасибо, – ДеБланк прервал молчание. Официантка щелкнула ручкой, даже не удосужившись спросить, чего хочет он, и исчезла на кухне.

Они ждали в тишине – на этот раз в уютной тишине; им вовсе не было нужно разговаривать, как обычным людям. Флуоресцентные лампы снаружи приятно жужжали, и ДеБланк начал постукивать по столу кончиком указательного пальца. По человеческим меркам это должно раздражать, но ритмичное постукивание успокаивало ДеБланка. И он точно знал, о чем думал Фиоре. «Будет ли бургер таким же сытным, как тот, что в телевизоре? Какой он на вкус? Он вообще вкусный?»

Затем официантка принесла Фиоре бургер, и он засиял, как ребенок в Рождество. От неонового уличного света его глаза блестели, а может быть, это было чистое, неподдельное чревоугодие. ДеБланк ограничился сладким чаем, поглядывая на Фиоре, вгрызшегося в бургер с до абсурдного широкой улыбкой. 

Котлета капала кровью на тарелку. А может быть, это был просто соус. Маленькие капли красного на картошке-фри – очаровательная картинка. ДеБланк вдруг понял, что уже несколько минут играет вилкой; металл в руке казался тяжелым. И это напомнило ему о прежней работе.

Из озорства он спросил, указывая на пустую тарелку:  
– Ты же понимаешь, что все это должно потом каким-то образом выйти наружу, правда?

Выражение замешательства на лице его партнера было бесценным.


End file.
